The New Shipments : A Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction
by WoofyandFriends
Summary: Hey Guys! Woofy and friends is a joined account of three users. Our nicknames are Dragonfeather, Crystalwing, and Wolf-Flower. Welcome to Woofy's Pizza, the recently shut down pizza place for kids. Now, the animatronics from Woofy's are being sent over to Freddy's and go on a quest of self discovery of who they were before the fateful day they were murdered...
1. Chapter 1

The New Shipments

A Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction

By: Dragonfeather, Crystalwing, and Wolf-Flower

Chapter One: Toy Whotella

"Curse this truck… Curse those humans…" I muttered as the truck carrying me and the other animatronics bounced over a rock or something.

"Everyone all right?" Woofy, our leader called from a box somewhere above me. I sneezed as the styrofoam peanuts got lodged in my voice box. "I-I-I am g-g-good! G-G-Got some sty-styrofoam p-peanuts l-lodged in-in my-my voice box!" I called in an odd, wavering voice.

"They can fix that when we get to… Hold on… Let me read the paper that is in my box… Freddy Frazbear's Pizzeria. Apparently Woofy's Pizzeria is being shut down and we are being sent to Freddy's to work there." Miss Lapurr told me from somewhere off to my right. Miss Lapurr is very nice, though it is sometimes hard to understand her French accent. And as you can tell, she doesn't read the best. 

My name is Whotella. I'm a purple and cream colored owl animatronic. yes, I said animatronic. Me and my friends work, or used to work, at Woofy's Pizzeria. It was a pizza place for kids with us friendly, singing animatronic. Now, Woofy's is being torn down, and we are being sent to another pizza place for kids called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I wonder where this place is.

Everyone! Lifeless mode! The humans just parked and they are coming round back!" Bombay whisper shouted at us. Bombay has the best hearing out of any of us, as he is a bat. I froze up and went limp as I saw a bit of filtered light through the styrofoam peanuts and cardboard.

I shifted a bit as I felt the humans lift up my box and carry me, presumably, inside to some sort of back room. As time passed, I felt more boxes be placed on top of my box and around. At last, the humans finally left.

"What do you think the men brought in all those boxes Bon-Bon?" I heard a girl's voice ask as footsteps sounded towards us. They weren't human footsteps, though, they were metallic! They were other animatronics!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Foxy

By Dragonfeather

"Yargh, what be the rukess about some cardboard boxes?" I asked the over-excitable, land-lubbin chicken-duck thing. Her name be Chica.

"Excuse me? We are not just cardboard boxes." A voice said from one of the boxes, and aye, it didn't scare me as much as the sea is pink! But oy, that voice be sounding mighty famil'yer. "Instead of just standing there," the voice began, startling me once more. "Will you please open the boxes?!" I at once began to slice open the box nearest to me with me hook. But low and behold, I be in for the surprise of me life.

I slit the box open and there she stood. Er, lay. Yargh! You know what I be meanin! She looked so famil'yer. I just couldn't place it at the time. She was a parrot. She was blue with yellow hair, er, feathers, and the deepest green eyes. She wore a pirate's hat. She be a pirate! Not some silly land-lubber! She be a true pirate, like me! For a fleetin second, I thought I was in love. I offered her my non-hooked hand to help her up.

"My name is Polly the Parrot. And yours might be?" She asked me as I shook me head to attempt to get out of her piercing green gaze.

"I be Foxy the Pirate Fox." I replied to her, beginning to blush under me fur a bit.

"You know, I feel like I know you from somewhere. Anyways, thank you for opening the box. Where might we be?" Polly asked, and for a moment, I felt it be hard to come up with the right words to say.

"I be getting the same feeling off of yourself. We be in the storage room. The place be closin up shop for the night in a few winks time. After that, we auta be takin yerself on a tour." Finally getting all of me air out, I jolted when a felt a tap on me starboard shoulder.

"Where might I go to wash the peanuts out of my joints?" I spun round to see an animatronic bout twice my size ask this question. She must have been a giraffe, as she was yellow with brown spots and had a very long neck. "The name is Jill by the way."

"We'll take care of that. I'll get Mangle and Balloon Boy to come in and give you all a fixer-upper." I gave the wee, er, not so wee, lass her answer.

"And who be the captain of this vessel?" A gruff, female voice sounded behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kitty The Pirate

I waited for the fox to turn around. As soon as he did though, it was hard keeping my jaw from dropping. He was so handsome! I stared jealously as Polly stepped out from behind him.

The cap'in? That'd be Freddy…" the fox said. "Who're you?" I extended my hand to him.

My name's Kitty. Kitty the Pirate."

The fox shook my hand back. "The name be Foxy." He paused. "Where'd ye all come from?" He asked. I kept his shining yellow gaze.

"Woofy's." I replied. Speak of the devil, cause just then, Woofy and my friends Kitty Purry and Whotella came up behind me.

"Excuse me," Woofy asked Foxy. "could you show me where to find Freddy Fazbear? Foxy nodded and when they left, Kitty Purry and Whotella encircled me.

"Who was that?" Kitty Purry asked me.

"Foxy…" I answered.

Both of them leaned in. " Do ya' like him?" they said in unison with sly grins on their faces. I blushed madly.

"Oh shut up…" I looked up to see Foxy and Polly walking together out of the room. I almost threw up with jealousy.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Shipments

Chapter 4: Kitty Purry

Hello! My name is Kitty Purry! Yeah…yeah…I know… I was named after that stupid human, Katy Perry. Well, anyway, I'm a cat animatronic that plays a keyboard. Crazy, huh? Yeah, You don't see that every day. Well how would you think of animatronic dog, bat, two other cats and an owl working in a place called Woofy's Pizzeria? I hope you don't think too negatively of it, because that's exactly my life. Me and my friends, Woofy, Kitty the Pirate, Whotella, Bombay and Miss La Purr works or…used to work, at a pizzeria named after my friend Woofy. He's kind of the leader. Well, he is the leader, not kind of.

Anyway, we were being shipped to some other pizza place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I don't know how I'm gonna act there…I get paranoid sometimes… When we were finally there, two animatronics were standing and staring at us. One was a blue and white rabbit with a guitar. At least he plays an instrument like me. He's my kind of bunny! The other one was a chicken with a bib that said "Let's Party!". She seemed pretty cool.

The strange thing was that they both had red dots on their cheeks.

The chicken came up to me and greeted me. I shook her hand and smiled. She smiled back. "My name's Chica. Your's?" I felt right at home now. This "Chica" had a squeaky voice just like me! "I'm Kitty Purry. Nice to meet you." I greeted back. I then moved over to the bunny.

He smiled and he had buck teeth. I liked it! It was funny! "Hi." He greeted me and shook my hand. My arm squeaked while he shook it. It was probably rusted from being in that box for a long time. He chuckled. "Okay, first thing, my name's Bonnie. Second thing, let me go fix that arm of your's." I blushed and chuckled, embarrassed. "O-okay." Bonnie smiled and took my hand, pulling me towards a room which was named "Parts and Service Room". I heard Miss La Purr say, "Aww…they would make the perfect couple…" Then a chuckle from her.

I blushed again then we came into this dark room which changed quickly when Bonnie turned the lights on. I was shocked to see what was on the floor. Old…torn apart…broken…animatronics! I started to faint when Bonnie caught me in his arms.

We looked at each other for a moment then snapped out of it.

I asked, "W-what are these?" Bonnie shrugged (even though I could see that he was still looking at me), getting a can of oil from one of the shelves. While he was fixing my arm, he said, "All me and my friends know is that it came from the old pizza place." I looked at him, confused. Old pizza place? What did he mean? I don't know but I didn't worry about it. A least me and my friends were here safe and sound.

With very nice animatronics too.


	5. Chapter 5

The New Shipments: Chapter 5

Polly

By:Dragonfeather

After Foxy had shown Woofy as to where he could find Freddy Fazbear, we walked around for a bit. We met Balloon Boy and Mangle, who were helping the original Bonnie with repairs. After we had walked away, we talked about where we had come from. Foxy had said that he came from the original restaurant.

"Original restaurant?" I asked in curiosity.

"Tes. The first rest'urant be shut down due to… Er… Conditions…" He said as we entered the kitchen. I noticed a butcher's knife in a shadowed corner of the room. It had an odd red glint. I reached over to touch it.

As soon as I did though, my head felt as if it were being ripped in half. I screamed a muted scream as tears formed in my clamped shut eyes. I could hardly hear anything.

"Polly?! Are you alright?!" Foxy's worried cry was little more than a hushed whisper to me. I felt him pull me away from the knife and pull me into a tight, comforting hug.

All of a sudden, a bright light flashed and images flooded my conscious. The first image that came through was one of two children. One girl, one boy. They looked to be about twelve, and they were holding hands. The boy was a scruffy red head wearing an eye patch. The girl had blonde hair and was wearing a pirate hat. The boy waved goodbye and walked away with his parents. In another flash, a man was holding a butchers knife, cornering the girl in a dark room. There was a scream, it flashed, and it all disappeared.

My legs gave out and I collapsed into Foxy's armes. My head had a residual pounding left over from the vision. I decided not to tell Foxy, or anyone for a matter a fact, yet. I opened my eyes and saw Kitty glaring at me from the doorway. She slinked off.

"Polly? Are you alright?" Foxy asked in a worried tone as he gently shook me. I clutched my head and nodded. "What was that?" He asked me. I looked up at him. I looked at his panic-stricken face. Then I realized it. _He was the scruffy red-headed boy, and I was the blonde haired girl!_ But how? Just trying to think about it made my head start pounding again.

Suddenly, I felt Foxy bring me into a tight hug.

"Please, don't ye ever scare me like that again…" He whispered. In the blink of an eye, he pulled me in closer, and kissed me. It took me by surprise, but soon enough, I was kissing him back. We kissed for about 20 seconds, but it felt like an eternity. It was amazing.

"Does this mean…?" I started to ask, blushing.

"I be guessing it do…" Foxy replied. I couldn't see it due to his russet color, but I could tell he was blushing as well.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a glimmer of metal endoskeleton flash at the bottom of the doorway. I payed no attention to it as Foxy gave me one last embracing hug.

"Now, what was wrong?" He asked me seriously.

"It was my head. When I touched that knife, my head felt as if it were… Exploding…" I said, shaking my head. Little did I know, this one flashback would take us places we never could have even dreamed of...


End file.
